Only If You Are
by buddha1215
Summary: A mission takes a turn for the worst for Gajeel and Levy. Gajeel has a present for Levy when she recovers. Levy has a little surprise of her own for Gajeel. Language. Gajevy one-shot.


**Only If You Are**

Gajeel ran as fast as he could, weaving in and out and around the tall forest trees. Branches cut his arms and face as he sped for the edge of the forest. He didn't care. His muscles screamed, his skin cried, and fatigue pulled at the back of his mind. He ignored everything. His only focus was to getting the bundle of blue in his arms to safety.

Her perfect skin was covered in cuts and bruises. Her elegant arms and legs bled from deep lacerations. Dirt covered her gentle hands and her knees. Her orange dress was torn and the wound in her side turned the dress from a cheerful yellow-orange to a dark, blood red. She a lost a sandal somewhere along the way. Even her heart-shaped face was discolored. Her plump lips were dry, cracked, and bleeding. Her beautiful, unmanageable sapphire hair wild and free of her usual orange headband.

"Stupid Shrimp," Gajeel thought. "I told her to get the hell outta here. I could'a taken that hit." He could almost see the clearing. "Hold on Shrimp. Damn cat better be there."

* * *

Levy didn't know where she was or what was happening. The last thing she remembered was shielding Gajeel with her body the moment before the enemy's attack hit. Everything was black after that. Now her whole body ached, and she felt her body bouncing roughly up and down. She felt the memorable, intimate warmth and strong, muscular arms around her shoulders and thighs.

"Gajeel?" she wondered.

Levy slowly opened her eyes. Gajeel was running, holding her close to his body, bridal style. His eyes focused straight ahead and desperate. His face exposed raw fury and anxiety. Levy blushed lightly and gave a weak smile.

"He saved me," she thought. "Instead of staying to fight, he ran. He swallowed his pride and put my life before his." Levy's eyes began to tear up and her heart filling with hope.

"Thank you –"

An enormous roar interrupted her murmur. The ground shook and trees fell around them as the monstrous creature chased after them. Gajeel kept his face forward and legs frantically moving as fast as possible with no intention of turning around and fighting. The beast assumed a pouncing position and magic began to collect at the end of its muzzle.

"Yer gonna make it Shrimp," Gajeel promised, more to himself than to her, unaware that she was awake. "Yer gonna make it, I swear."

The monster fired his attack.

"GAJEEL!"

* * *

Pantherlily has flown from the battle to retrieve some backup from the guild. When he had burst through the doors and explained the mission took a turn for the worst, Makarov ordered members to aid them. Jet and Droy were already running out the door after Lily finished explaining the situation. Wendy, Charla, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza, and Gray volunteered to help and followed them with Pantherlily at the front.

As the rescue team ran up the hill leading to the edge of the forest, a terrible roar shook the earth.

"What was that?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Everyone stand your ground," Erza ordered, requipping into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"Come on Gajeel," Lily muttered impatiently. The team waited in thick silence.

Suddenly, a bright light lit up the sky and an ear-piercing, heart shattering scream filled their ears.

* * *

Gajeel was a few feet from the tree line. He focused on getting the bookworm to safety and not the creature about to attack.

"GAJEEL!" Levy screamed, bringing his attention to the girl in his arms.

Relief filled his soul, knowing that she was alright. He saw her eyes widen with fear and realized he had only seconds before the monsters' attack hit them. He held her tight and dove toward the tree line. He rolled on the ground and used his body to shield hers.

"Solid Script! BARRIER!" Levy yelled. His body lay on top of hers shielding her from the attack. Her barrier was a protective dome surrounding them. A blinding light and deafening boom filled the sky as the attack hit the barrier.

Levy struggled with her consciousness. Her vision was blurry and lined with black. She tried to keep the barrier strong, but exhaustion pulled at her body. The force of the attack was pushing Levy to her limits. Gajeel was hovering over her body on all fours. His knees were next to her hips and his hands were on either side of her head. He watched her intently, his eyes soft and concerned. Her vision was going in and out of focus. She offered a weak smile as her eyes started to water.

"It's over Shrimp," Gajeel whispered softly. "Yer okay now."

Levy let out a relieved sigh and let the barrier fade away. Her arm came to rest on the grass beside her body. She closed her eyes and gave in to the darkness.

"Yer amazing Shrimp, ya know," was the last sound to reach Levy's ears before a wave of unconsciousness took her.

* * *

Levy woke to angry whispers and shuffling. Once again, her whole body ached and hurt when she moved. Her throat felt scratchy, sore, and was burning. She rubbed her throat and squinted as she took in her surroundings. She was in a white bed with white sheets.

"I must be in the infirmary," she thought.

To her left, Mirajane was gathering dishes and Wendy was putting medical supplies away. Jet and Droy were quietly arguing outside the infirmary door in the hallway. She smiled at their typical behavior.

She suddenly noticed something in the corner of her eye. To her right, a person was sleeping in a chair next to her bed. Their head laid on the mattress, unruly black hair sprawling all over their strong, muscular, broad shoulders and … Levy's cheeks lit up like fire. She'd know that mop of wild black hair anywhere.

Gajeel was slumped over in a chair next to her bed, his head laid next to her hip with his right arm acting as a pillow. His soft lips were slightly apart as he took slow, deep breaths. His smooth tan skin was roughed up and bandaged. A few minor scratches, nothing major. His piercings gleamed in the afternoon light. This side of Gajeel was unexpected and beautiful. His face was soft, relaxed, and sensitive. Without the accustomed scowl on his face and tough demeanor, he looked content and vulnerable. He resembled a sleeping child.

Levy smiled to herself, alone with her thoughts. The world surrounding them dissolved like snow and the only thing that mattered was the man sleeping peacefully in front of her was safe and united with her once again. They were finally together.

"Ga –," she started. Her voice sounded raspy and her throat burned. She held her neck, wincing at the pain. "Ouch! It feels like I swallowed fire. What happened to me?" she thought.

"Levy-san, I'm glad you're awake. Are you feeling better?" Wendy asked as she approached the bed. Levy nodded and smiled. She tapped her throat and bore a confused expression.

"Oh, you're wondering about your voice. Before the monster hit you and Gajeel-san with its' attack, you screamed very loud. You'll need lots of rest and try not to talk much. Drink a cup of tea with honey and lemon three times a day. Your voice should come back by the end of the week," Wendy said sweetly, taking her leave.

Levy smiled and nodded a thank you. She looked at Gajeel's sleeping face and moved to caress his cold iron studs, but something caught her hand. Her face burned as red as Gajeel's predatory eyes. Gajeel's tan, calloused fingers were interwoven with her own. Out of the corner of her eye, Levy noticed something yellow, orange, and familiar wrapped around his wrist. Her eyes watered as she smiled lovingly at her teammate.

"He wouldn't leave without it."

Levy saw Lucy standing in the doorway. Levy bit her lip as Lucy explained, "After Jet and Droy rushed you to the guild and the fighting was over, Gajeel tried to go back into the forest." Lucy walked to Levy's bedside. "We all tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. Not even to Pantherlily. He refused to leave and put up a tough fight for everyone even though he was probably exhausted." Lucy smiled and held Levy's hand. "He said he needed to get something. He said he couldn't go back to the guild without it and he wouldn't go back until he found it. So we let him go back in the forest with Pantherlily. After a few hours, we spotted Lily flying towards the guild with Gajeel. When they came through the doors, Gajeel could hardly stand and pushed away anyone who tried to help him." Lucy chuckled bitter sweetly at the Dragonslayers' typical behavior as she concluded the story, "He stumbled all the way to the infirmary with it held firmly in his hands and wouldn't let anyone take it from him."

Tears glided down Levy's cheek as she tightened her grip on Gajeel's hand.

"He loves you, Levy. Everyone can see you love each other except you two. You need to tell him," Lucy said walking out the door.

Levy nodded absentmindedly and knew deep in her heart Lucy was right. Hope consumed her and she knew she had to do something soon before she went insane.

* * *

"LEVY!" Jet and Droy shouted excitedly as Levy entered the guild. She smiled lightly as her teammates caught her in a death hug and cried as they rejoiced about her recovery.

"Boys, cut it out. I was only in there for two days," Levy chuckled and escaped their grip. She felt refreshed and reenergized since she left the infirmary. Her voice was slightly raspy but recovering quickly. She soaked in her surroundings, missing the usual rowdiness of the guild. Natsu and Gray were arguing, Erza was happily eating her strawberry cake, Elfman was yelling about something being manly, Cana was chugging her barrel. She chuckled, glad to be back with her guild mates.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy waved her over from her usual seat at the bar. Levy waved back and sat in between Lucy and Cana.

"The usual, Levy?" Mira asked.

"Tea with honey and lemon would be great. Thanks, Mira."

Levy's eyes scoured the guild for a certain duo, but she couldn't see them.

"Tall, dark, and brooding isn't here. Sorry, Blue," Cana winked at her and took a swig of her keg.

Levy blushed and stuttered, "I-I wasn't looking for G-Gajeel."

Cana raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously. "I didn't say a name."

"Ooh! You got it bad, Levy-chan! You gotta tell him how you feel," Lucy fangirled.

"Lu-chan! Keep it down!" Levy put her head in her hands.

"Everyone knows you love him," Mire chimed in, setting the cup of tea in front of Levy.

Levy groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yeah! Everyone can see it written all over your face, Blue. Except Jet, Droy, and the metal head himself," Cana teased and finishing her keg.

"Everyone can see how he feels about you too, Levy. Except you." Lucy put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "You need to tell him how you feel."

"I know. I need to do something before I go insane. I'm just afraid everyone's wrong. I'm scared he'll laugh in my face because he thinks I'm a weak, pathetic, little … shrimp." Her eyes watered at the thought of being rejected and ridiculed.

"There's no way he thinks about you like that, Levy! He wouldn't invite you to go on missions with him if he didn't believe you're strong enough and can hold your own. You know that. You know him better than anyone. You were the first person he let in after joining Fairy Tail. You know how he is."

Levy thought back to the several times Gajeel invited her to go on a job with him and Pantherlily. He always acted indifferent but she saw how he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, waiting for her reply. She noticed a little spark of hope in his eyes before she accepted. His normal smirk appeared on his face and his eyes were laced with relief and joy.

Levy smiled fondly at the memories she shared with the Dragonslayer. "I'll do it," she said determined.

"That's great!" Lucy hugged her friend tightly and winked. "I want to be the first to know every dirty detail."

"Of course, Lu-chan," Levy chuckled.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty mundane. She hung out with the rest of Team Shadow Gear at their usual table. They argued about typical things. Natsu and Gray started a fight in the guild. Levy hid under a table next to Lucy and they laughed as food and furniture were strewn back and forth. Just another normal day at Fairy Tail.

Gajeel and Pantherlily never showed up at the guild. Mira had said they took a small mission and should be back either tonight or tomorrow.

"Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow," Levy thought.

"Bye Levy-chan!" Lucy waved goodbye, interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Bye Lu-chan," she waved back, then returned her attention to her book. It was a racy romance novel Erza recommended. There was a pile of tissues next to her to prevent her nose from bleeding all over. Some of the romance scene were very intense.

She yawned and stretched her arms over her head.  
"It's getting pretty late," Mirajane said sweetly as she picked up Levy's tea cup. "You should head home. It's almost dark."

"Ok. Thanks, Mira." Levy picked up her books and walked out of the guild.

Outside, the cool summer breeze nipped at her skin and tangled through her untamable locks. Gajeel had not yet returned her headband. Maybe he had a reason for keeping it.

"I'll have to figure it out when I see him," she thought to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair. The evening sky was beautifully painted with oranges, yellows, pinks, and blues. Levy slowly inhaled the crisp, clean summer air. It was perfect weather for reading outside. She knew just the place. She didn't need to tell her legs where to go; they had a mind of their own and began to walk to her favorite spot in Magnolia.

* * *

Gajeel and Pantherlily were on the path to the guild from their mission. After he had woken in the infirmary, Gajeel saw the shrimp sleeping. Wendy said he was alright to leave but he couldn't leave the shrimp. He still can't decipher why he stayed at her bed side, waiting and hoping she would wake up. Seeing her sleeping, injured body reminded him of the first night he encountered the shrimp. He had brutally attacked her, beaten her and her teammates within an inch of their lives, pinned them to a tree in the middle of Magnolia where everyone could see, and left her there bearing the mark of his old guild.

He would never understand why she had let him join the guild, or let him be her partner on Tenrou, or had forgiven him. She had been the first member of Fairy Tail to accept him, over time, she wasn't afraid of him and actually sought out his company. The shrimp had grown on him and he found himself wanting her presence near him. He eventually began to miss her company when she wasn't around. He enjoyed spending time with his shrimp.

The guilt and regret from that horrible night never left his mind. Maybe helping her on Tenrou, training with her, inviting her on missions was his way of trying to redeem himself, but the guilt remained. He would never forgive himself. Gajeel had developed feelings for Fairy Tail's smallest, blue-haired, book-loving mage. He hated seeing her lackeys fawn all over her and fight about her and he felt almost jealous of them being able to be with the bookworm whenever they wanted because they were so close. He wanted to have a close, intimate bond with the bookworm like she did with her dogs.

Not that he would ever admit any of that. Lily was the only one who constantly patronized him about his behavior around the petite mage. Pantherlily noticed Gajeel's expression soften from his usual scowling. He smirked at his partner's denseness.

"You know, she is probably still at the guild," Lily said, bringing Gajeel back to reality.

"I don't know what yer talking about cat," Gajeel gruffly replied, crossing his arms as they neared the guild.

"You can go to her and confront her about how you feel. I'm sure she will reciprocate your feelings," Lily said, flying closer to his partner.

"Tch. Shrimp's too smart to have feelings fer someone like me." Gajeel glanced at the bright yellow headband still wrapped around his wrist.

"Hm. Interesting."

"What are ya goin' on about cat?"

"It's interesting how you knew I was talking about Miss Levy even though I didn't say her name," Lily replied cleverly and knowingly smirked at his partner.

"Damn cat!" Gajeel swatted at the Exceed. "Mind yer own damn business! Tch, Yer as bad a gossip as Flamebrain's cat and the demon barmaid," he said, frustrated with Lily's pestering.

The pair walked together in comfortable silence as the sun was grazing the horizon and the sky exploded with yellows, oranges, pinks, and blues. The streets were almost deserted except for a few stragglers.

"What?!" a distant voice called out, breaking the silent atmosphere.

The pair stopped and listened.

"No! It can't end like that!" A distant thump followed the familiar voice. "Oh no."

"Come on," Gajeel said and followed the direction the voice was coming from. He knew that voice, but something was different about it.

The two approached the largest tree in the middle of the park. Levy was sitting in the grass a few feet from the trunk, holding something in her lap.

"Hello there, Miss Levy," Pantherlily greeted.

She whipped her head around, her hair wildly framing her heart-shaped face.

"Hello Lily! Gajeel," she beamed. "How was your mission?"

"Tch. Easy. They hardly put up a fight."

"It was nothing we couldn't handle," Lily explained.

"Well, I'm glad you're both alright." Levy smiled with relief.

"We heard you shout. Is everything ok?"

"You heard that, huh?" Gajeel noticed pink dusted her cheeks as she sheepishly explained, "I was reading and the end was quite unsatisfying."

"It's good to know that you weren't in any trouble. Gajeel, why don't you escort Levy home. It's going to be dark soon."

Levy bit her lip. She was always afraid of the dark.

"Shrimp can handle herself cat."

"Really, Lily. You don't need to bother."

"It's no bother. Gajeel would love to walk you home. I'll see you tomorrow." Lily flew off before anyone could protest.

"Damn cat," Gajeel mumbled.

"You don't have to trouble yourself, Gajeel. I can walk home by myself."

"I know ya can Shrimp. Ya don't need a babysitter."

Levy smiled with pride and looked at the ground as a cool breeze rolled through. "Lily would kill me if I didn't take ya home."

"I see." She fiddled with the book in her lap and thought about what Lucy had said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Gajeel?"

He looked down at her. Her hazel eyes shone bright in the firey sunset, her skin glowed, and her teeth glistened biting her lip. "I don't want to go home yet. I would like to watch the sunset."

"Tch, whatever." Gajeel laid on the grass next to the petite mage. Levy smiled to herself and stared out at the horizon. A comfortable silence stretched between them. Gajeel put his hands behind his head and bent one knee to get relaxed. The rustling of the trees from the gentle breeze was the only sound. Levy watched Gajeel lie in the grass with her headband still decorating his wrist. He looked so peaceful in the fleeting sunset. She took a deep breath and gathered up all her courage.

"Gajeel?"

He opened one eye. "What Shrimp?"

"Why did you go back for my headband?"

Gajeel stared at the sky. Levy waited patiently for his answer.

"It's yer favorite," he stated simply. "Ya always wear it. It's different seeing ya without it."

The pair blushed and avoided each other's gaze.

"S-so why do you still have it?"

"Tch. Here." Gajeel tossed a small brown package without looking at her. "Woulda gave it to ya sooner but the old hag was takin' too damn long."

Inside was an exact replica of her original headband. "Gajeel, it's beautiful. You even remembered the flowers. Thank you. I love it."

"Not hard to forget when ya wear every day. Yer dogs wouldn't shut up about it. Said it's yers and I ain't allowed to take it. Tch."

"Jet and Droy aren't dogs. They're my teammates!"

"They act like dogs followin' ya around everywhere ya go!" Gajeel sat up and leaned forward.

"What do you care anyway?!"

"I'm tired of hearing them fight over ya! Tell 'em ya ain't interested," Gajeel said.

"What are you saying? I don't understand."

"Tch." Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck. "I … I ain't good with words like you Shrimp."

Levy sighed. "I know, you big oaf." Her forehead rested on his as she bit her lip. She seemed nervous yet determined. He could tell something was on her mind.

"If you can't tell me," she gulped and looked him dead in his crimson eyes, "then show me." Her honey eyes dared him to do something. He could feel her breath on his lips. Her heart-shaped face was mere inches away. Intense golden hazel, honey-brown eyes bore into his soul, chilling him to the bone, revealing her deepest desires. The scent of ink, parchment, dusty old tomes, and eucalyptus filled his nose. Her pounding heart boomed in his ears. The only thing he saw, smelled, heard, and wanted to taste and feel was her.

Levy began to slowly lean forward and his body tensed. Her eyes fluttered closed and he wanted nothing more than to ravish her plump lips and her body, to take her to his home and make her his mate right then and there. He wanted to give in to temptation but guilt held him back.

He growled softly. "Shrimp. Ya … ya shouldn't…"

"W-what?" Her voice wavered. Her eyes revealed embarrassment, insecurity, and fear.

"Dammit Shrimp. Don't cry ok? It's just…not here. I…I can't… Yer too smart fer… Dammit! I ain't good at this shit!"

"Why not here?" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"This is where I… Where ya…" He glanced at the tree next to them then looked at Levy hoping she could decipher what he was trying to say. He grew frustrated as he tried to find the words but his mind was empty. He couldn't think. She did that to him. He tried to tell her how he felt about her but his mind goes blank when she's around.

"Is this because of what happened the night we met 7 years ago?!" She sighed and wiped her eyes. "You idiot!" She shoved him out of frustration.

Gajeel was caught off guard by her anger and fell back onto his elbows. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Idiot. I've forgiven you. When Master asked my permission to let you join Fairy Tail, I wanted to say no. I was frightened and angry. I wanted to say I didn't want you there but I couldn't. You looked so lost and broken. Not like the man who attacked me that night," Levy said calmly. Gajeel sat up and waited for her to continue in silence.

"Over time, I wasn't afraid of you and I opened my heart. I enjoy your company and our silly banter and training together and going on missions. I developed feelings for you and they quickly grew into something more. I understand if you don't want me around anym –."

Gajeel wrapped his calloused hand around the back of her small neck and brought their lips together. He kissed gently but urgently, like that first breath of air after being underwater. Levy soon closed her eyes and fell in rhythm with his mouth. Gajeel's hand tightened on her neck and pulled her closer. She leaned into his body and wove her fingers in his wild black mane. Her hand found his chest and pushed him gently until he fell on his back. His arm wrapped around her slender form and held her close. She swung on leg over him so she was straddling him. He softly moaned as his hand slid from her neck, down her back, until he found her generous behind. She gasped at his touch. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and slid his tongue in between her lips. She eagerly accepted and pulled on his hair.

He softly growled on her lips, "Shrimp."

Levy smiled into the kiss. She giggled as she bit his bottom lip and sucked gently. Gajeel growled seductively and grabbed her bum tightly.

"Shrimp. Wait," Gajeel pulled back.

"What," she asked breathlessly.

"Yer sure about this?"

She looked at his blood red eyes with confidence and a spark of excitement. He knew what she wanted. Hell, he wanted it too. He just needed to hear her say it.

"Only if you are."


End file.
